yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Helena Degrina
'First Name' Helena 'Last Name' Degrina 'IMVU Name' DelieahHauler 'Nicknames' Amongst friends and family she is known as Lena. Her stage name is Snowflake. Escort name "What do you want it to be?" 'Age' Real Birthdate: 18th of November 2020 (19 years of age) Fake ID Birthdate: 17th of March 2018 (22 years of age) 'Gender' Female 'Height' Around 5'8 but she does wear high heels a lot, so can appear to be 6ft to 6'2. (177cms to 187cms) 'Weight' About 155lbs (70 kgs.) 'Blood type' B Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Helena technically has a lot of personalities and persona's she has to keep up with, her day job, night job, home life. This requires her to be very viligilant, not only while she works, but when she is with family. Around her family, Helena is a very respectable daughter, works in a 9 to 5 job as a phone operator, she is very coy and shy, that is not something she pretends to be. With looks that calls out, I am innocent, around her family, she very much is, her work stays just there. She is sweet, has a big heart and cares in the biggest of ways. Soft and cute, Helena isn't really a very flirty person, she would seem to make the perfect Wife or Mother in her families eyes. Helena's friends are all very aware of her work, most of them she met through the clubs she has worked at or places she has been, and none of them are ashamed to be seen with her, nor do they tell her not to do her job/s. Helena does have a very sweet and innocent personality, with a very fun and flirty careful side. At the club, Helena is to act flirty, she is hard to get, but pleasing to the man's heart and money, she is fun, a little bit ditzy, agree's with the customer and acts a little helplessly naive to make the men feel bigger and more powerful. When Helena goes to the streets, to increase her own profits, she acts as the customer wants, she never acts like herself, even upon request, nothing about her identity is revealed. 'Clan & Rank' Civilian, does not belong to any clan, does not have any rank, just a normal civilian on the streets. 'What district do you live in?' Helena lives in District 1 for now, however her goals are to live in District 2 someday. Due to her lifestyle and her given career choice, her work can take her into District 2 for days at a time. ' 'Relationship In her own home, and amongst friends and family, she is single, nothing more than single. Working the streets she is completely available for work, but if the customer would prefer her to pretend she is taken, she does so, some like the bored housewife, so she does that too. Whatever the customer wants, the customer gets. Working in the gentlemen's club, she is to appear available but never be available. Keeps the customer's happy and the girl's privacy just that, PRIVATE. 'Occupation' By day, Helena works at an exclusive Phone Hotline, helping customer's with their more intimate issues. By night however, she is a dancer at a Gentleman's club and also a bartender, on the nights she isn't dancing or doing private shows, she does work on the street's as an escort. 'Fighting Style' Has no fighting style other than Survival. Helena isn't the type to fight unless it's on instinct, while she can handle her own, and her dancing has caused her to get rather toned and flexible, it's isn't as usful as one may think in a street fight. Biting, hair pulling, eye gouging are all thing's she may use in order to get away. Her objective isn't to kill, but more like hurt enough so she can run to safety. 'Weapon of Choice' As Helena does not exactly fight, she doesn't carry anything specific on her. Rather she uses her surroundings, her car keys, anything loose in the street, in the bar ect. Allies/Enemies None as of yet. 'Background' From the moment Helena was born, she was not a normal child, with attributes that an albino may have, she was gifted enough to have perfect eyesight. Her hair and skin lacked pigmentation in them, and she rarely ever tanned, at least not easily. With white hair, pale porcelain like skin and bright blue doe eyes, she went about her childhood like a normal child, she had 2 siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. She was a good student, got good grades, her life seemed pretty normal and average. It wasn't until about the age of 16 that things began to change, she was the odd one out in the family, her parents seemed to be a little more sensitive to her, and when she watched her siblings, it seemed like they just weren't like her, they were, well, she looked far different. Helena had questions, she wanted to know why she was different and then one afternoon, after a Sunday Family lunch, her parents explained to her, She was adopted, but somehow this didn't bother Helena, they had explained that even though she wasn't their own by blood, she was theirs and they strived to give each one of their children a good life. Helena hurt a little, she wanted to know who her biological parent's were, not for the relationship, but more to know where she came from and who they were. Her journey was not long, in fact, she got all her information easily and quick, her Adoptive Parents had adopted her while her own Mother was still pregnant, both parents were of crime back grounds, neither perfect and neither could provide for her. In all honesty, she was lucky that someone wanted another child, she was lucky they had chosen her. One night, when she had gone to sleep, in the early hours of the morning she heard her door creak open, and then closed, as she sleepily sat up, she could see the silhouette of her brother just standing there. He came over to her bed and lifted the covers, she was not even sure what was going on, but he had kissed her, she pushed him away looking at him with shock, but the words we aren't really brother and sister were uttered to her. She was confused and pushed him out of her room. For weeks her brother kept hassling her, telling her they were not biologically related, nothing was bad about what he wanted them to have. No one would have to know, what was Helena thinking? She let him have his way, not because she was sick of hearing it, but because he was offering her something she had never had before. She fell for her “Brother”, he had taken her down this strange and mischievous path, her parents were happy that they spent so much time together, that they were so “close” it was not until the school had caught her brother and her having some alone time in the car that anything went bad. At almost 18, Helena was on the streets, without a home, without the rest of her education and without her family. She was homeless and very broke, having stumbled into a Gentlemen's club by chance where she was given a job as a cleaner. Helena never thought of herself as a dancer but soon enough, she was dancing on stage, tending a bar and making men and come woman very happy. It wasn't until rather recently, she had been confronted by a young woman, asking her if she had ever considered selling her body in other more intimate ways, coffee lead to drinks which lead to an personal interview and trial, and that was how Helena managed to get into the Escorting business, not only is she “Booked” through an agent, she is able to work freelance. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' StatBook Information *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' *Ark 5 Episode 9: Becoming A Man -XXX- (Read at your own risk) *Ark5 Episode 11: Shy Rainfall 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 14:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 03:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC